Long Blood Filled Nights
by VallyDream
Summary: She's alone in a blood filled world that she drowns in. He's next to her with a knife and the one that can save her isn't there. But that's because she's been telling herself that he can't save her. Reid/OC, OC/OC,


**Not sure if I like it, but its my first CM shot.**

**Warning: Reid/OC, OC/OC No-Con (rape)**

He knew something was wrong. Just looking at Andromeda, the way she kept her head down, only spoke when spoken to, nursed her right side. Avoided any male with a dominate or alpha personality. He'd seen it millions of times before it seemed; working this job, and before working for the police. It was abuse.

Reid ran a hand over his head. Andromeda would come to him if she needed help. Right? It wasn't Reid's position to help Andromeda with her personal life, besides he had an emotional attachment. He wanted something to be wrong with the relationship Andromeda had been in for the last ten months. He was in love with Andromeda, and wanted Andromeda to break up with her husband.

Reid shook his head, tearing his eyes from Andromeda who was silently bent over her paperwork. Reid looked down at his own huge pile of files, and got back to work.

/

Andromeda came into work today, sporting a black eye, split lip, a bruised right cheek and several bruises and cuts on her collar bones.

For once, Hotch's cold demeanor changed. He was worried and asked what happened.

"Fell down the stairs. Third level, north wing." Andromeda muttered in embarrassment. "I'm fine, honest. The stairs were just wet. I slipped, I was carrying groceries."

None of the other team members believed a word of it, but they let it go. There was a bad case in Ohio.

Reid watched the emotions rush across Andromeda's battered face; relief and fear. Andromeda took out her sparkly iPhone, and sent a text. A few minutes passed when she got the reply. Her eyes went wide, and the fear came back ten fold. Reid looked up from Andromeda's face when Gideon said they'd be leaving in twenty minutes, not to waste anytime.

Reid clenched his jaw.

The stairs in the third level, north wing were carpeted.

When they got back to D.C. after a week on the case, Andromeda was more withdrawn then she had been over the last few months. Kept staring out the small window of the jet, kept fidgeting with her Prada bag as they walked into the office.

Reid wanted to ask her, if she was alright. If she needed help. God he wanted to so badly, but then he came in.

Mark, Andromeda's husband. He was built very similar to Morgan, and it made the man's gut clench in disgust. He was thirty-eight, fourteen years older than Andromeda. His hair was blond and cut to just brush the tops of his ears, his eyes honey colored, and his skin tanned. Mark had several tattoos on his arms, including one Reid new to be prison ink and a gang tat. Andromeda should've known.

"Ready to go home babe?" Mark asked, putting a dominating arm around Andromeda's curvy waist.

"J-just a minute, I have to finish something, you can go wait in the ca-car if you'd like." Andromeda muttered back.

"I'll wait." Mark answered.

Andromeda nodded and sat down quickly, picking up the file she'd been working on and finishing it up quickly, before stuffing it in her drawer and grabbing her things, not even bothering to put on her coat before following Mark out.

Reid closed his eyes, and slowly he relaxed; his jaw unclenched and he released the pen he'd snapped in half. "Fuck." He muttered tossing the pen in the garbage and heading into the bathroom to wash the ink off his hand.

/

It was the Christmas Party. The office was decorated with lights, streamers and other Christmas things, mostly Garcia's doing. Music was playing softly, the desks had been pushed up against the walls, and a few couples were dancing, while others talked in groups drinking away their inhibitions, enjoying their coworkers company.

Reid smiled and said his good-byes to the woman who worked in the White Collar devision and headed to get another drink.

Andromeda was standing next to the table, sporting a new split lip and numerous other cuts and bruises. She was nursing her plastic cup of eggnog and kept her head bowed. Her cheeks flushed with drunkenness.

"Hey Annie, take it easy." Reid said jokingly, and Andromeda looked up at him. "Look at you're. You're fucking plastered Andromeda. What are you thinking?"

Andromeda swallowed thickly, and tears slid down her cheeks. "Help me, Spence. Please." Andromeda said quietly.

"Andromeda? What are you talking about?" Reid asked, even though he already knew perfectly well what Andromeda was talking about.

"I don't want to go home." Andromeda whispered.

Reid set his cup down and carefully reached forward and cupped Andromeda's face in both of his hands. Andromeda's eyes closed tightly and she moved against Reid tightly. Reid held her tightly. "I got you Annie, I got you." Reid whispered against Andromeda's ear.

They snuck off, and out to Reid's volo and got in.

When they got back to Reid's townhouse, Reid took Andromeda into his bedroom, and laid her out on the bed. He knew Andromeda was drunk, but she was begging him, begging him to get the feel of Mark off of her, OUT of her. Reid was gentle, he peeled Andromeda's clothes of slowly, kissing every inch of bruised pale skin that was revealed to him. Andromeda moaned and her breath hitched loudly. Reid prepared Andromeda slowly, and made her come once with just his fingers, it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his life, and Andromeda was still painfully wet and wanting more.

"S-Spencer, please." Andromeda moaned.

"I know Ann, just let me take care of you." Reid whispered and kissed Andromeda passionately, possessively and moved over her protectively.

"Not like this." Andromeda whispered pleadingly. Reid kissed her once more, before rolling them over so Andromeda was straddling his hips. He reached under Andromeda, and moved his erection up, rubbing it against Andromeda's twitching hole, and slowly pushed in.

Both of them moaned, and Andromeda began to move; knowing just how to rock, when to push herself up or down, when to make herself tighten around Reid's thick length. Reid gripped Andromeda's hips tightly, groaning and moaning, trying to catch his breath, rocking himself up into Andromeda when he could.

He could spend forever like this, with Andromeda.

Reid had almost lost it on a few cases. Let his personal feelings get in the way of his logic, or his professionalism when dealing with an Unsub.

But this was different.

Mark Demise. He had beaten Andromeda nearly to death, then thrown her off the second story balcony. Andromeda had died three times on the operating table, and was now in a coma. When he'd been called by the D.C. police and he had seen the pool of blood in the snow, or when he'd seen the blood in the destroyed apartment; he felt sick, then when he'd seen Mark sitting calmly on the couch with his arms cuffed behind his back.

"So you're who he went home with huh? Fucking slut faced whore can't keep it in her pants." Mark said with a shit eating grin on his face.

Reid pulled his gun from the holster at his waist, lifted Mark off the couch, and shoved the gun under his chin.

Mark laughed at him. "The safety is on. You won't do it with all these people here."

Reid flipped the safety off, and moved the gun from under Mark's chin, into his mouth. "Say it again, come on mother fucker. Say it again!" He roared.

God how he had loved the look of absolute fear in Mark's eyes, the tears that came from his eyes. It took Hotch, Gideon, Morgan and a few other officers to pull Reid away.

Hotch handed him off to JJ who lead Reid out to get some fresh air.

He should've fucking known better then to let Andromeda go back to his apartment alone. It was the stupidest fucking thing he'd ever done in his life. He'd regret it for the rest of his life, and after, if he ended up in heaven, hell or whatever happened after this. Reid would fucking regret it.

"I'm so sorry Annie." Reid whispered, he carefully brushed Andromeda's hair away from her face grimacing at the haunted sunken look of her face, the dark circles around her eyes, that moved behind closed lids.

The sound of the machine that kept Andromeda breathing was haunting, perfectly even.

In. Inhale. Rise.

Out. Exhale. Fall.

There wasn't an inch of her that hadn't been bruised, battered or broken that night. It was all his fault.

"I should've gone with you." Reid whispered, carefully taking Andromeda's hand into his, holding it, lightly brushing his thumb over the top of Andromeda's hand. Andromeda's skin was so cold to the touch, Reid thought she was dead.

Andromeda hadn't moved, made a sound, showed any signs of life in the past eleven months. Just the mechanic breathing, and the beeping of the heart monitor. Gideon hadn't pulled the plug yet. He, like Reid, believed that maybe, just maybe their girl genius would wake up, and come back to them.

Reid came everyday when he could, for two hours, he'd sit in the same chair, on the right side of the bed in front of the window. Sometimes he'd even read books, which always made him feel stupid. He'd always been a amazing reader, but he never been amazing at reading out loud. Something he never admitted to anyone before. For some reason he stumbled over words when he read out loud. But he put up with it, because he liked to think that Andromeda's fingers twitched just a little bit in his hand, that she made a sound, or turned her head just a bit towards Reid.

"It's almost Christmas Annie." Reid whispered, and pressed a kiss against Andromeda's hand. "I put up a tree in the the front room of my house. I'm waiting for you to wake up, so we can decorate it. I remember you talking about wanting to decorate a Christmas tree because you never got to before. Do you remember that Ann? I teased you about it, then I promised I'd help you the first time we didn't work a case on Christmas. Haven't got a Christmas before."

Reid's answer was the beep of the heart monitor, and the ragged breathing of the machine.

"Damnit Andromeda, wake up." Reid said, he rested his head against Andromeda's thin arm and swallowed thickly. "I love you. I have always loved you. Since the first time I saw you. I still do. I want to be with you forever, but I can't if you're sleeping."

Reid shut his eyes tightly, ignoring the tears on his cheeks. He exhaled deeply and pressed his lips against Andromeda's hand, brushing his lips over Andromeda's knuckles, resting them on Andromeda's slack fingers.

"Sir? I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I'll give you a few minutes." A young nurse, Amanda, said peaking her head into the private room.

Reid nodded, but didn't look up. He waited until he heard the door closed, before reaching up and wiping his face. He took a few deep breaths, to calm himself, and get his cool demeanor back in place. He stood and pulled on his jacket, then leaned over Andromeda's prone form.

"I love you Andromeda Circe Winter. I will forever." It was the same words he said every time he visited. Always said with the same raw emotion, the same burning in his throat, the same desperate look in his eyes.

Reid pressed his lips against Andromeda's forehead firmly, and didn't pull away for several minutes, he liked to believe that he felt Andromeda's forehead wrinkle beneath his lips, and Andromeda's fingers twitch against his abs, but he didn't want to get his hopes up like in those first few weeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow Beautiful. I'll bring another book to read you." Reid whispered, pressing a kiss against the corner of Andromeda's mouth, trying to ignore the tubes that pressed into her cheek.

The team was in Denver. Gideon had quit a little bit after Andromeda's beating; Elle shortly before her because the stress of the job, plus personal problems got to be to much.

The team was now: Hotch, JJ, himself, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss and a woman named Amy Heather. She was smart, but she didn't measure up to Andromeda in Reid's eyes. He could tell it was the same for Hotch and JJ too. Garcia was friendly, but there was always this undertone when she spoke the woman who was trying to take Andromeda's place.

"Reid?"

He blinked and looked up at Heather, her light brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun. She was tall and thin, and wore square glasses all the 'emo' kids were wearing now days. "Yeah?"

"I was going to get coffee, do you want any?" Heather asked.

"Sure." Reid said.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Black." Reid replied, she smiled and left. Reid grimaced. Andromeda always knew, large black coffee. Reid rubbed his face, he really didn't need to think about this, they had an Unsub to catch.

4:10 a.m.

Reid was terrified to answer the phone when he saw the number and name of Andromeda's personal doctor flash on his phone. But he flipped it open.

"Yes." He said with a rough voice.

"SSA Dr. Spencer Reid?" The man said.

"Yes." His throat was closing up on him.

"This is Doctor Lee."

"I know." Reid said, swallowing thickly.

"I'm calling about Andromeda."

Reid closed his eyes tightly. It had been a year and a half, they'd been excepting Andromeda' to die; she'd had a heart attack, a few blood clots, her brain function had been steadily decreasing over the past six and a half months.

"She's awake."

Reid let out a sob of relief.

"She's asking for you."

"I-... I'll be in as soon as I can." Reid managed.

"I'll tell her." Dr. Lee said and hung up.

Reid didn't even put on shoes, just pulled a shirt over his head, grabbed his keys and wallet and rushed out the door. He sent a text to Garcia, telling her that Andromeda was awake, and to spread the word.

He ran up the four flights of stairs, and down to Andromeda's room, and froze in the door. Andromeda was sitting up, her eyes were open, looking out the window, hands resting in her lap, the fingers of her right hand carefully running over the i.v.'s in the top of her left hand.

"Wi-... Andromeda?"

Slowly she turned to look at Reid, and the older doctor's legs almost gave out on him. "Hello Spence."

Reid came into the room and sat in the chair. He reached out and took Andromeda's hand. He didn't know he was crying until he felt Andromeda's fingers on his cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Andromeda asked and Reid looked up at him.

"I love you Andromeda Winter. I will forever." Reid said.

/

**I like this word UnSub. Unsub, unsub unsub unsub. Maybe if I say it enough times you'll become one, or review me? Can you just hear the UNSUB song in your head... :) R&R if you think I should do more and about this mysterious USELESS cut. Oh, this is in season 1, Andromeda doesn't replace anyone, shes' on the team and her and Reid start dating in ... R&R**


End file.
